<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Devour and Be Devoured by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443796">To Devour and Be Devoured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And this is to get rid of the UST during the game, Biting, Bottom Isagi, Established Relationship, Foreplay, I'm not even sorry lmao, LMAO, M/M, Or maybe they're on diff teams in the future, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably after they win a match, Riding, Top Nagi, isanagi, nagisagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isagi is insatiable after their match. Nagi likes to please.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isagi Yoichi/Nagi Seishiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Devour and Be Devoured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic in this fandom and I am not ashamed of what it is hahaha (I say this while posting this anonymously)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something about seeing Isagi laid out before him… Gripping Isagi’s strong thighs and feeling the muscles twitch against his hands… Looming over Isagi and watching his face crumble in the throes of pleasure.</p><p>Nagi has never felt more powerful.</p><p>And yet-</p><p>Isagi lets out a cry with his head thrown back from a particularly harsh thrust. Nagi licks his lips as he stares at the sheen of sweat glistening on Isagi’s outstretched neck. What a view.</p><p>-Nagi wants <em>more</em>.</p><p>He leans down and tastes Isagi’s skin, nipping his Adam’s apple and feeling the vibrations of a groan. Nagi couldn’t help but bite the little patch of skin. He feels the vibrations against his lips once more and the rough tugging of fingers in his hair.</p><p>The contradictory move of Isagi’s hand pulling Nagi's head away and Isagi bearing his neck further confuses Nagi for a moment. Then he realizes that Isagi <em>likes</em> it. He <em>wants</em> to feel the sensation of teeth pulling at his skin.</p><p>Nagi obliges.</p><p>He marks up Isagi’s throat, biting harder when Isagi tries to tug Nagi away. He alternates between bites, kisses and gentle sucking. Nagi feels Isagi tense up at the bites, then feels him shiver as Nagi sucks and soothes the red skin.</p><p>Isagi’s back arches as Nagi thrusts languidly. Nagi’s sole focus is Isagi’s neck and not his ass at the moment which was a mistake Nagi should have foreseen.</p><p>Nagi’s hair is suddenly pulled back hard enough that he is forced to release the salty skin he was sucking. Nagi is met with fearsome eyes.</p><p>“Pick up the pace, genius, or <em>I will</em>,” Isagi practically hisses at him.</p><p>Those eyes remind Nagi that the creature beneath him is still deadly. Isagi could turn this game around any time, could make Nagi submit if he wanted to. And yet, Isagi chose to let Nagi have his way. So, who was Nagi to deny such a request?</p><p>Nagi pushes Isagi’s knees forward, opening him up even more so that Isagi can feel every inch of him. Nagi drives back far enough for only his tip to remain against the puckering hole. Then he thrusts into Isagi hard and fast while roughly biting Isagi’s neck.</p><p>Isagi’s sharp intake of breath is surreal. His fingernails dig into Nagi’s back, enough to draw blood. Nagi is sure it’ll leave marks but Nagi doesn’t care. He himself tastes the coppery flavour of blood on his tongue. The power that Isagi’s hands over to him in that moment is worth it. Nagi soothes the bite by gently licking, almost in apology.</p><p>The contrast of the gentle ministrations on his neck and the hard pounding to his bottom makes Isagi almost sob. Nagi can see it from the tears in Isagi’s eyes and hear the desperation in his moans.</p><p>Nagi wants to stay that way forever. He wants to pin Isagi down and make him cry out with nothing but Nagi’s actions.</p><p>But he knows he never could. The beast in Isagi will always overpower him.</p><p>Nagi is proven right when he feels himself being pushed and then pulled to the side. Nagi is forced to roll onto his back as Isagi flips and then straddles him. Nagi looks up to Isagi's striking eyes. The beast was clawing its way out with a hand pressed threateningly against Nagi’s neck.</p><p>Nagi is not the only one who wants <em>more</em>.</p><p>Isagi stares down at his prey, his ass still clenching around Nagi’s length. It is never enough for Isagi.</p><p>Nagi watches, enthralled by the beast as Isagi takes over and starts to ride him. The hand at Nagi’s neck turns limp as Isagi focuses on finding an angle that works best for him.</p><p>The sight of Isagi’s hard cock bouncing with that glistening body moving sensually to chase its own pleasure <em>thrills </em>Nagi. Nagi sits up and pulls Isagi closer. Deft fingers began to slide to where they were both connected. Isagi makes a questioning sound but Nagi shushes him.</p><p>Nagi pulls Isagi’s cheeks apart and teases the insatiable hole with a light massage. Isagi gasps but Nagi shuts him up with a kiss, swallows his moans and devours him.</p><p>Isagi’s fingernails desperately rake down Nagi’s back when the tip of Nagi’s right forefinger breaches his stuffed ass alongside Nagi’s cock. Isagi breaks their kiss and finally sobs from the added penetration. It was music to Nagi’s ears.</p><p>Isagi breathes harshly as he rests his forehead against Nagi's left shoulder. Tremors shake Isagi’s body but he bears down on Nagi’s probing finger as his cock rubs against Nagi's toned stomach with a soft whine at the back of his throat. Isagi's request is clear.</p><p>
  <em>More.</em>
</p><p>And Nagi, he would do whatever it takes to sate the beast in Isagi. After all, this is just the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Isagi hates how nonchalant Nagi's face is but he can see the fire in those eyes when they do the do and he loves it. </p><p>Isanagi shippers, if you're out there, pls hmu via comments, I'm lonely in this ship lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>